Void
by arcana caelestia
Summary: The void in my soul will never be filled. Never.
1. 23rd April

Void

Saturday 23rd April 2005

To Tomoyo

Can you keep a secret? I'm having wicked thoughts. I think my mommy is crazy. Daddy's not home right now. He left yesterday. Daddy said he's going to Spain. He says it's nice and sunny there. He says he'll bring back lots of presents. He says he'll only be gone a week. I can't wait. Mommy kissed him goodbye. Mommy got a phone call today. Mommy sounded scary. She was shouting. I don't know why. She didn't tell me. I didn't ask. I didn't want to make her angry again. She's been very scary since the call. She keeps saying bad things about daddy. She says she'll kill him when he comes back. I hope she doesn't. I want to hear all about Spain. I want to open my presents. I should tell daddy that he's going to be killed when he comes home. I don't know how. Maybe I could ask mommy. What if she doesn't tell me? What if she doesn't know? What if I make her angry? What if she kills me too? I don't want to die yet. I want to see daddy. I want to open my presents. We both want daddy to come home soon. Mommy wants to kill daddy. I don't know why. Please don't tell anyone.

Bye Bye

Sakura x


	2. 25th April

Void

Thanks to:

Lyra Sakura - I'm glad you think so. I wasn't very sure about whether I should write it or not. Thanks for the encouragement Perhaps you'd like my other story too:Unseen.

* * *

Monday 25th April 2005

To Tomoyo

Today I asked mommy why she wanted to kill daddy. She looked at me in a strange way and started crying. I couldn't think of what to do, so I got her a tissue. She looked at me in a strange way again. It was a different kind of strange. She was smiling this time. She sniffed a lot. She sounded like she had the cold. I don't like it when I have the cold. Poor mommy. She has the cold. Her face turned all red and her eyes went all bulgy. Mommy dried her face with the tissue I got her then gave me a hug. It was sore. Too tight. She started laughing. It was odd. The way she cried and laughed at the same time. I think she's even crazier now than before. It's wrong to think that – I know. But I can't help it. What other explanation is there for her strange behaviour? I really can't think of anything else. Can you? She still didn't tell me. I want to know. I think. I'm afraid of what she might tell me. I'll try to ask her again later. Don't tell, ok?

Bye Bye

Sakura x

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story and I would appreciate it greatly if you reviewed. Any criticism will be welcomed with open arms, as each review is an opportunity for me to improve my writing skills and to create better stories.

Celestial Secrets -x-


	3. 27th April

Void

dynamic tenshi - Thank you. I don't write for reviews as such. Iwrite to improve my skills, by getting constructive criticism from people like you.

Lyra Sakura - Thank you, but I can't say I've read that book. After finding out what that book is about, I'm a bit surprised by your interpretation. I doubt my story will be anything that disturbing.

mitthu - Thank you for the criticism, good and bad. I left out the punctuation on purpose to emphasize her youth and lack of understanding, so please forgive me. Emotions are indeed a difficulty of mine and I hope to work on it. Please tell me if Ihave made any improvementsin this chapter. I'd be willing to accept any pointers you may have.

* * *

Wednesday 27th April 2005

To Tomoyo

I asked today. It wasn't as scary as I imagined it would be. I'm glad. I'll tell you what happened.

I asked Mommy to get me some lunch, because I was hungry. I think she must have forgotten about lunch because her mind was so preoccupied. But that's not important. I got my lunch in the end and I was not hungry any more. After I ate my sandwich I asked Mommy the question. I asked why she wanted to kill Daddy. She had been looking at the thing they call a laptop. They call it that because it sits on the top of your lap. I think it's a very good name for it. It's very easy to remember. Then she turned to look at me. She looked pained. I don't know why. I thought that maybe I had said something bad. Something I shouldn't have said. Something that made her upset. I was really worried. I tried to think of how to make her happy. All I could think of was to be a good little girl. However, before I could react, she said, "You wouldn't understand, honey. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Well, I thought, if Mommy says so, then I shouldn't think about it. But then again, what if she's still crazy? I get so confused all the time. She then turned back to the laptop and has yet to speak to me again. I need to go now. I'm getting hungry again. Maybe it's dinner time.

Bye Bye

Sakura x

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story.

Celestial Secrets -x-


	4. 30th April

Void

Marigold Sunlight - Sorry...I have a tendency to confuse people. Yeah, Sakura is young.

* * *

Saturday 30th April 2005

To Tomoyo

Daddy came home today and he brought lots of presents with him. I got lots of chocolate and a pretty dolly. I'm going to name her after you, Tomoyo. He was smiling when he came home, but Mommy wasn't. She had her arms folded across her chest and a stern look on her face. Daddy ignored her at first and gave me my presents. Then he gave Mommy a present too. She wouldn't take it. Mommy usually likes presents, but not today. She hit the pretty little pink box out of Daddy's outstretched hands. It clattered onto the floor, after it hit the wall. I wonder what's in it. Then all the shouting started.

"What was that for? Why won't you take it?"

"Why don't you tell me? You're the one that's away all the time." Tears were dripping down her cheeks now - her beautifully made-up cheeks.

"They're just business trips. What are you on about?"

"So who's Cheryl then?" Who is Cheryl? I didn't know of an Aunty Cheryl.

"She's a colleague. A friend." Weariness crept across his once-young face.

"Just a friend? If she's just a friend, then why did you buy her such an expensive necklace?"

"What are you talking about? What necklace?"

"The gold one with the pearl on it."

"Oh. That was for my mother."

"LIAR!" She was crying hysterically by now and her knees buckled beneath her, making her fall to the carpet in a pathetic pile.

Daddy stared at her for a moment and then turned to me and looked at me as if he had suddenly remembered that I was there.

Silently, he took me up to my room and told me to go to bed.

I don't know what happened after that. And here I am, writing this in my room.

Bye Bye

Sakura x

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story. 

Celestial Secrets -x-


End file.
